


We Can Work This Out

by mariothellama



Series: An Alpha-Beta Love Story [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Matze, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Erik, Established Relationship, M/M, Making an Alpha/Beta relationship work, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, set in 2015-16 Bundesliga season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: As an Alpha and a Beta, Matze and Erik are an uncommon pair. They have found a way to make things work between them, but how will they cope when Matze's rut is unexpectedly triggered when an Omega goes into heat during training?





	We Can Work This Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is the Strongest Force of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565562) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> This is a sequel to 'Love is the Strongest Force of All', which was actually written as a spin-off of someone else's universe and is where Beta Erik originally came from. I was intrigued by the idea of a Beta and an Alpha together and wanted to explore it further. Erik and Matze were very rational about eveything in that fic and I always intended to write them being confronted with the reality of their relationship when Matze went into rut.

Erik was in the weight room. He’d always spent a lot of time here, but somehow it had become even more important since he’d managed to acquire a tall, strong Alpha boyfriend. Before he’d got together with Matze, Erik had been glad that he was a Beta, freed from the complications of all that messy Alpha/Omega stuff. But you can’t help who you fall in love with and he loved Matze … well just because he was Matze. He was steady and reliable, but fun to be around and had a smile that could light up the darkest room, the most beautiful, warm, shy, slow smile in the world. Looking back, Erik supposed that he had always loved Matze, ever since their days as juniors together.

Much to his great surprise, he was even coming to like all that ‘Alpha stuff’ and not just because it was part of his Matze’s nature. Erik’s finger grazed across the mating mark on his neck as he took a break between exercises. He’d never have thought that he would want to be marked like this, that he would look forward to the night once a month when they renewed their mating bites, that he would love it so much when Matze effortlessly picked him up in his strong arms and carried him to their bed. And above all he never, ever thought that he would crave to have his mate knot him on this special night, to feel completely filled and possessed by the one he loved in this way.

It would soon be time for them to renew their bond again. The date was carefully marked on their calendar, had been for months now. They tried never to let more than a month go past without doing this, never wanting the marks on their necks to fade. They might not be a conventional Alpha/Omega couple, but they were true mates and their mating bites mattered to them, as well as being a symbol of their relationship to the world at large. But it was difficult to find a free slot, especially during the season with the demands of training and their hectic match schedule.

Suddenly the door flew open and Felix rushed in, skidding to a halt before Erik, breathless and flushed. 'You need to come quickly. It’s Matze. He needs you.’

Erik didn’t think twice before following Felix into the corridor as they made their way to the locker room. They passed Mats on the way, who was leaving the training centre as fast as his legs could carry him, looking hot and flushed. He paused briefly to grunt a few short sentences at Erik, ‘Look after Matze. He needs you. Take a couple of days off. As long as you need. I’ll sort everything out tomorrow,’ before heading for the exit at high speed.

Now Erik was beginning to suspect what was going on and his suspicions were confirmed as he entered the locker room and saw the complete chaos that had broken out. Julian had gone into heat unexpectedly, always a risk with young, unmated Omegas. A couple of their Beta physios were looking after him, while Marco was growling aggressively at two Alphas who were showing far too much interest in their younger teammate, warning them to keep their distance.

Marco was clearly protecting Julian rather than wanting to keep him for himself. Erik wondered briefly at Marco having the strength of will to do this since he was still unmated. Most of their Alphas had either left as quickly as possible like Mats, or were now being escorted out by their Beta teammates and members of the training staff. But Erik didn’t have time to think about this for long. All he cared about was Matze, who was still in his training kit and sitting shaking on a bench at the other side of the room, as far away from Julian as possible, his arms wrapped tightly round his knees with his head bowed.

His Alpha was in pain. His Alpha was hurting. And Erik needed to comfort his Alpha, to try and take his pain away.

He straddled Matze’s body, kneeling on the bench, pulling his Alpha into his arms. He could feel the heat and the tension in his body, the ripples of desire and need pulsing through him. Matze was desperately nuzzling into the crook of his neck, seeking solace and consolation. Erik knew what he was hunting for so he reached up and ripped open the neck of his t-shirt in one swift move, baring his neck and shoulders. Matze licked and sucked hungrily at Erik’s skin, before latching onto the bite mark on his neck for comfort.

Matze badly needed release and Erik was hard by now, responding to his mate’s arousal. He didn’t care where they were anymore, all that mattered was satisfying the painful burning drive of Matze’s rut enough to be able to take him home. So Erik ground his pelvis against Matze over and over again, the Alpha’s head cradled against his shoulder, while he stroked his mate’s sweaty blond hair, telling him how much he loved him, that everything would be alright, that he would look after him.

This was messy and inelegant. This wasn’t about making love, not yet. He just needed to get Matze off as quickly as possible. Not to mention himself or he would be in no fit state to drive home. He was a Beta, but he had been mated with an Alpha for a while now and he couldn’t remain unaffected by all the hormones and pheromones floating around the locker room. They came almost together, wet and sticky in their shorts, and he felt Matze’s breathing ease, felt some of the tension ease out of his body.

Matze lifted his head after a moment or two. Erik could see that his pupils were rimmed with red, his eyes almost glowing. Matze was in full rut for the first time since they had been together. But there was something else visible in his eyes: sadness and regret.

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered, ‘I was right next to Julian when it happened. I-I-I-I-I couldn’t help it. But all I wanted was you. You are the only one who can give me what I need. I need you so badly.’

Erik’s heart broke slightly with sheer love for his Alpha, his Alpha who was feeling guilty at having had his rut triggered by an Omega in heat. ‘Of course you couldn’t help it. It’s who you are. But I’m here for you now. I’ll always be here for you. So let’s get you home.’

He paused for a moment, working out what to do next. He badly needed to shower, sweaty from his workout and sticky from rutting against his Alpha, but he couldn’t leave Matze on his own so there seemed to be only one possible solution.

‘Do you want to shower with me?’ he asked.

Matze looked at him from under those heavy brows, his expression clouded with lust and uncertainty. ‘Would you … would you mind not showering? Your scent is so strong like this and it makes it easier for me.’ Matze hung his head, a little ashamed.

Erik shrugged. He would do whatever it took to make Matze feel better. But he needed to get ready, to gather their things together. He thought for a moment before pulling off his t-shirt and, after just a second’s hesitation, he pushed it down the front of his shorts, rubbing it against himself where his scent was strongest before handing it to Matze. Matze buried his nose greedily in the fabric, inhaling his mate’s scent, using it to block out the smell of Omega-in-heat that pervaded the air of the locker room.

They drove home without speaking much. Matze tried to apologise again, but Erik reassured him.

‘We always knew that this would happen one day. This is part of what it means for us to be together. And anyway, I’m never going to object to having a couple of days off to spend them in bed with my handsome, extremely hot, Alpha mate.’

Matze smiled at that, but it raised the question that was worrying them both. Erik not being an Omega had never bothered either of them but it did have certain, well to put it bluntly, physical consequences for their relationship. Erik was absolutely fine with Matze making love to him like a full-blooded Alpha once a month on the special night when they renewed their bond, but a Beta coping with an Alpha in rut was a whole other question.

‘I’ll try and be as careful with you as I can, Erik. I don’t know how long my rut will last. Normally long enough to satisfy an Omega in heat. You’re a Beta. But you’re also my mate. And that means that I have strong feelings for you, so … ’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment,’ grinned Erik. ’I’m not an Omega, but I’m not fragile either. And I know that you would never hurt me, that you’ll always look after me. I have a secret stash of extra lube hidden away as well, in case this happened. And anyway,’ Erik knew that this was the time to confess his plan, that it would make Matze feel better, ‘we need this. If it didn’t happen naturally, I was intending to seduce you into your rut when we were on holiday. I’ve been googling how to do it. I might not be an Omega, but I can be pretty seductive when I put my mind to it.’

His Alpha groaned. ‘You are, Erik. You have no idea how much!’

And once they were home, all rational thought was pretty much at an end. Matze growled impatiently as Erik struggled to get his key in the lock, picking him up and carrying him over the threshold, kicking their bedroom door open and throwing his mate down onto the bed before kneeling over him.

This was hot, as in really hot, thought Erik. He had always known that Matze was holding himself back sometimes, afraid to let Erik see his full Alpha nature. Of course he was a little nervous, but Matze was truly magnificent like this, all aroused, growling and possessive. And the advantage to them still wearing training clothes was that they could quite literally rip them off one another. Matze had him naked in a matter of moments and Erik gave into the mood himself, ripping Matze’s t-shirt almost in two, raking over his Alpha’s naked torso with impatient fingers.

He had half expected his Alpha to prepare him as quickly as possible, but Matze took his time, kissing his way down his Beta’s body, biting his nipples until he groaned out loud. And Erik groaned even louder as Matze buried his face in his groin, licking him clean of every last drop of sweat and come with his fingers buried deep inside his mate, opening and preparing him thoroughly.

Erik was starting to burn with need almost as much as if he really was in heat, his head thrashing from side to side on the pillow as his body writhed and pitched under the tender onslaught of Matze’s tongue and fingers, his back arching up off the bed.

‘Please, Matze. I need … I can’t stand this any longer. I’m ready. More than ready. I need you!’ he begged, his voice rising to a high pitched squeal on the last sentence.

He sighed in blissful relief as Matze settled himself over his body, a low, lustful growl escaping him as his eyes flashed red. Erik clasped his hands happily round his mate’s neck, spreading his thighs as wide as he could for his Alpha. He felt the delicious sensations of Matze’s arousal slipping and sliding over his now slick entrance before the Alpha snapped his hips forward, taking possession of his open and ready mate in one powerful thrust.

This was glorious. Erik wrapped his legs around Matze’s waist, giving himself completely and utterly to his mate as he thrust deep and hard inside him over and over again. His Alpha had a lot of stamina but finally he had to let go, emptying himself into his mate.

Erik was able to hold back, turning his head to display his neck, giving Matze access to the vulnerable skin of his throat. He cried out as he felt his Alpha’s knot swelling inside him, as his Alpha’s teeth sank into his skin, renewing their mating mark, sucking and sipping at the tender flesh. That was enough to send Erik over the edge as he came twitching, pulsing and wet against his mate’s belly, with his Alpha’s knot filling and claiming him, with Matze’s mouth firmly latched onto the fresh mating bite against his throat.

It felt so good being close like this, being joined as perfectly and as completely as two beings could be. Matze gave his mating mark a last few soothing licks, before tenderly stroking Erik’s hair and kissing him deeply and passionately. They stayed locked together like this for as long as they could, Erik feeling like he was floating in a cloud of pure bliss, until Matze had to gently pull out of him.

They cuddled close afterwards, not wanting to be apart for even a second. Erik stroked over the slightly fading mating mark on Matze’s neck. ‘I’m sorry that I didn’t. It was just too perfect the way it was,’ he explained.

‘It’s OK, I know. And you’ll know when the time is right, I promise,’ Matze reassured him.

Sharing Matze’s rut was more amazing than Erik could have imagined. Matze was incredibly careful with him, pulling out before he could knot him a couple of times, even though that that left both of them aching for more, wanting this deeper connection. And it was all Erik’s fault that they ended up having sex in the shower, that he pretty much seduced his Alpha. And it was definitely Erik’s fault that Matze knotted him in the shower, for he used his own strength to force his Alpha back against the tiles and hold him there until it was too late. But it had felt just so gorgeous as Matze held him strong and safe with the warm water raining down on them.

However he was still a little relieved when Matze turned to him with burning eyes and confessed that he thought this would be the last time. He was even more surprised when Matze pushed the lube into his hands and whispered that he wanted Erik to take him.

Matze rolled over, letting Erik hold him from behind. He kissed the back of Matze’s neck and shoulders, nosing softly at the short hair on the back of his neck, easing his upper leg forward to give himself better access. He rained soft, wet kisses on Matze’s skin all through the preparation, as Matze sighed and moaned in his arms.

His Alpha felt so good round him, strong and soft, hot and tight, as Erik slowly and steadily pushed into him,. He thrust into him carefully and gently, letting the arousal build, before stilling his movements, letting his Alpha feel him big and hard deep inside him.

Now he knew what Matze had meant about knowing when the time was right. And this was the right time. He stretched his hand round to stroke Matze, loving how thick and heavy his Alpha felt in his hand, beginning to gently suck and nibble on the bite mark on his mate’s neck. He waited until the pulsing against his palm and the shudders convulsing Matze’s body told him that he was close before biting down. The stimulation of Matze forcefully clenching and clamping round him was so strong that it only took a few shallow thrusts inside his Alpha for Erik to fill and claim him, his mouth still latched onto Matze's skin, the taste of his Alpha’s iron rich blood and his Alpha’s scent flooding Erik’s senses.

They lay cuddled close like this for a long while before Matze finally turned round to face his mate.

‘That was … well that was … wow … simply wow,’ Erik said, having almost lost the power to form articulate sentences.

Matze smiled at him shyly. ‘Are you sure? Really sure? I was worried it might be too much for you. A bit too much Alpha weirdness!'

Erik had to smile. ‘I’m with an Alpha. I love Alpha weirdness. And that was amazing. I wouldn’t mind doing that again in a few months or so. You need this. And moreover we need this.’

‘I am so lucky to have you, Erik. You are amazing.’

‘I know,’ the Beta laughed, ‘so kiss me before we snuggle for a bit to regain our strength before showering and eating.’

And of course Matze obeyed for he would never, ever argue with his wonderful Beta mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but stay faithful to the universe this was originally a spin-off from. So Mats is an unmated Alpha. As is Marco. But the reason why he isn't as interested in Julian as the other Alphas is that he is together with Mario, even if they are not yet mates.


End file.
